The Visitor
by Riama82
Summary: One night a not-so-unknown person appears at Missouri's doorstep. Someone she thought she would never meet. Is that person part of God's plan? Is the visitor there to help the boys? AU after "On the head of a pin".
1. Chapter 1

**THE VISITOR**

**by Riama**

A/N: Okay, first Supernatural fic for me. This is just some idea I had and decided to give it a try. No beta in this one, sorry. I have written two chapters and a half. Tell me what you think and if you want me to keep posting. Thanks for reading! ;-)

* * *

Missouri Mossley was busy getting ready for an inminent visit. She was used to this kind of visitors: she would feel someone was coming days before it actually happened, sometimes even weeks before, so this wasn't new to her.

What was new was the kind of visitor she was expecting this time.

* * *

She looked at her watch: 9 p.m. It was getting late.

She made a mental list:

Bedroom upstairs ready: checked.

Everything cleaned: checked.

Clothes for _her_: checked.

Food: checked.

Calling the Winchesters: maybe later…

* * *

She hadn't heard a word from them in a couple of years, not since they visit to Lawrence.

Sure she had heard (and sensed) what had happened to them since then: John's death, Sam's death and his resurrection, Dean's deal, Dean's horrible death and his miraculous return… She still had nightmares from some of that.

And of course she knew something big was going on. Something huge that was beyond her knowledge and abilities.

She knew that something in Sam had changed (and was still changing) and that Dean wasn't the same. She could feel their energies and it scared her big time. She could sense a dark strength growing inside Sam, and something she could only describe as sorrow inside the eldest brother. They needed help and fast, and she hoped that this visit had something to do with that.

Her mental rambling was interrupted by a knock at her door. A weak noise, almost shy.

* * *

She took a deep breath and unwrinkled her clothes. Missouri took a last look around and, satisfied with her work, she went to the door and opened it.

Outside there was a woman. Long blond hair. Probably in her thirties. She wasn't wearing any clothes and she was shivering from the cold. It was winter and in Kansas that meant cold nights. She looked scared and lost. And all the nervousness Missouri had been feeling before turned immediately into sympathy towards the younger woman.

Smiling in was she was hoping to be comforting, she stepped towards her and, placing an arm around her bare shoulders, she invited her into her home.

- Mary, honey, come in. You must be freezing out there.

Familiar hazel eyes looked at her suspiciously, but she complied anyway.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. What's today's date?

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 2: What's today's date?**

**by Riama**

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, this is chapter 2. But I need more reviews to keep posting, so pleeeeeeeese review and tell me if I should keep writing. Thanks for reding! ;-) Peace

* * *

Missouri guided Mary Winchester to the nearest sofa and wrapped her up in an afghan.

Mary Winchester. She couldn't believe she was really there. After all this years she thought she knew the woman, but she didn't know her, only her memory. She was a completely stranger to her.

Missouri changed immediately into "mother hen mode" and went to the kitchen to fetch something to drink for the poor woman. She turned up the heating, picked the clothes she had prepared for her…

- What's going on? How do you know me?

Those were her first words since her arrival. Crap, those were her first words in 25 years! The simple question stopped Missouri dead on her tracks, because there was no simple answer for that. She looked back at her, Mary was looking at her with suspicion, already on alert. She didn't look weak and lost anymore. _Once_ _a hunter, always a hunter_, the psychic thought smiling.

She sighed and sat heavily on a couch in front of Mary.

- My name is Missouri Mossley, I'm a psychic. I know you were raised among hunters so you'll have no problems believing me.

Mary looked startled. How could this stranger know so much about her? How when she tried so hard to leave that life behind, to keep John and the boys away from it?

- What's the last thing you remember?

- I'm not sure, she replied stubbornly.

- Okay, let's try something different. What's today's date?

Mary furrowed her forehead, thinking hard. Now, looking at her closer, she could see Dean in his mother's features. The fair complexion, the eyes, the freckles, the same lips…

-I know we are in 1983… around November I think, we've been looking for Sammy's first Christmas present…

She looked up at Missouri, suddenly remembering something. Somehow terrified.

- Sammy! The demon, he.. he was in his nursery! I can't believe I forgot that! He was standing over his crib…bleeding on him… He came back as he promised to take my baby!

Mary was crying now, feeling powerless, knowing that she couldn't help his son. Missouri sat down besides her hugging her. Her heart was breaking for the younger woman, she could feel her anguish.

- Sshhh. It's okay honey. Tell me what else you remember.

- A scream. I... I think it was me---Suddenly I was on the ceiling…I… I knew I was dying…. It hurt so bad…The demon disappeared and I could see Sammy in his crib and…

Her eyes went huge when she remembered something else.

- What is it?

- Dean… oh my God, I saw Dean… He was by the door…. My poor baby, he was terrified. Then he run away and…. The next thing I know is that I'm at your doorstep freezing my ass.

She smirked through the tears. _So much like Dean_, Missouri thought.

- You have to help me - she implored- you have to help me save my boys. Maybe it is not too late, our house is not far from here…

- Mary, you have to calm down. They are fine.

- How do you know that? How can you be so sure? John was sleeping downstairs, maybe he still is and my boys are all alone and scared…

- Mary, you have to listen to me now, ok? I have to tell you something, it's not gonna be easy to believe but you have to trust me, ok?

She nodded.

- Today's 15th of March of 2009, Mary. You've been dead for more than 25 years now.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?


	3. Pie

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 3: "Pie"**

**By Riama**

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter 3 people! Thank you to those that added this story to their favorites or to their alerts, and to those that took the time to review. Thanks guys! ;-)

* * *

Mary couldn't believe Missouri's words. No, scratch that, she didn't want to believe what she said. That couldn't be true but it made sense. She wouldn't admit it, but it made sense. After all she was sure she was dying back in Sammy's nursery and suddenly she was in front of a stranger's house, naked, unharmed, without a scratch, with no memory of how she got there in the first place.

But, almost 26 years??? That was wrong. That meant that she had missed her sons lives, they probably didn't remember her anymore. After all Sammy was still a baby back then, and he was 26 years old now. 26 years old and a complete stranger to her. And Dean… he remember him with that mop of blond hair almost covering those big green eye of his, smiling up at her. He was a 30 year old now… He was a grown up man. They probably had their own families now, their own kids, and they would be able to see them grow up… And John? Had he got married again? She shook her head, she couldn't think about that, it hurt too much. It was too much.

Missouri could see the inner struggle in Mary's eyes. She could see she needed a break.

- Mary, honey. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? It'll be good for you.

She helped her up and guided her to the stairs.

- I've left some clothes for you up there. They don't fit me anymore so they're all your now- She winked at Mary and she got a small smile in return.

She watched her making her way up the stairs with her hand on her hips.

- I'll fix some dinner for you while you are up there.

Mary nodded absently and continued her way towards the bathroom. When she heard the door close, Missouri gave a small sigh and made her way into the kitchen.

She pulled a tin box from one of the drawers and, placing it on the table, she opened it and took a look at its contents: a picture.

A picture of Dean and Sam during their first visit to Missouri's a couple of months after Mary's death. Dean was 5 years old when it was taken, and Sam (Sammy back then) was almost a year old. Dean was holding his brother on his lap, looking at the camera as if he didn't trust its intentions. Little Sam was smiling innocently, proudly showing his first tooth at the camera. She was sure Mary would like to have that picture, but it was a pity she didn't have some up-to-date photos to show her how handsome her little boys had grown into.

* * *

When Mary made her way downstairs she was feeling a lot better. She was overwhelmed by the situation, but after a shower and wearing clean clothes she was feeling like a whole new person. And the delicious smells coming from the kitchen weren't hurting either.

She walked into the kitchen to see that the table had been set and Missouri was serving the food: smashed potatoes, chicken and salad. Perfect timing?

- Well? Are you gonna stay there all day looking at the food or are you actually going to eat it?

Mary sat down and so did Missouri.

- I have something for you- said Missouri, reaching for the picture- I thought you would like to have this.

She handed Mary the boys' photo and a tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of her kids. She caressed the picture, her heart breaking because she couldn't do that for real.

- My babies…

She looked up at Missouri.

- When was this taken?

- A couple of months after your death. Not long after Dean's birthday.

Missouri could see the love and longing in the way Mary looked at the picture, the tenderness in the way she ran her fingers over the boys faces.

- Look at Sammy, he is so big! And Dean, he looks so… sad.

- Oh, honey, he was. For months he didn't say a word. John was so worried, it scared him that he wouldn't speak again. When you told me that he had seen you I understood why. Poor baby…

Noticing that he was hurting Mary with that information, she changed tactics.

- Do you know what was his first second word?

Mary shook her head.

- Pie.

Both women looked at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?


	4. Hunting and demoniac deals

**THE VISITOR**

**chapter 4: Hunting and demoniac deals**

**by Riama**

* * *

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you... for all the reviews! I'm happy somebody out there is reading my story.

* * *

After dinner Missouri and Mary sat down around the kitchen table, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. They were silent. Mary thinking about all the questions she was afraid to ask, and Missouri waiting for her to ask.

Mary looked up from her mug, firm resolution in her eyes.

- Tell me what happened after my death, Missouri.

Missouri sighed. It was going to be a long night and she had to be careful with her words. Mary needed the truth but there was too much information.

- John knew that you were killed by something "strange", not human. He saw the demon, he saw his eyes… He saw you pinned on the ceiling, the sudden fire. ..So he did some research. He came to me and I told him that he was right, that something evil had killed you. That's when I met your boys, and that's how John started hunting.

Mary's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that. John? A hunter? Her sweet John?

- He... started hunting? What about the boys?

Missouri nodded.

- Yes, he did. A few weeks after that picture was taken, he took the boys and left. He started hunting and, girl I have to tell you, John Winchester became the best hunter out there. Respected and hated in equal parts.

Mary was crying. She had tried to leave that life behind, to keep her family away from all the supernatural, and was HER death what forced them into that world?

- What… what about the kids?

- John used to stop by twice… three times a year. Always by himself... He wanted to know if I had anything new about what killed you. So basically everything I know about them is what he used to tell me in his visits... and what I can feel when I see them.I think that John trained Dean to be a soldier, but he tried to keep Sam out of it, to protect him. They moved a lot, spending only a few months or weeks in each place. While he went hunting he would leave the boys alone, so basically Dean raised Sammy. Eventually Sam found out so the three of them started hunting together.

Mary couldn't help feeling mad at John for the life he gave his babies, she could picture Dean and Sammy... alone and sad. But it was her fault too...

- I never wanted that life for my kids, Missouri...or for John. It was my fault.

- No, honey, it wasn't. It wasn't your fault dying. It was that damned yellow eyed demon's fault. John was obsessed with killing it, you know?

- And did he?

Missouri smiled at her.

- Dean did.

Mary felt a lot of things at the same time. Guilt, pain, pity, … pride. Pride? She was proud of Dean because he had KILLED? That made her sick.

- Tell me about my boys, Missouri. Forget about the hunt.

Missouri nodded, she understood her perfectly.

- Well Sam is the independent one, you know? He never liked hunting, so at 17 he left home and went to Standford. Full ride. That boy has brains, I can tell you. He is sensitive, well mannered, sensible... really sweet boy. He and John, they didn't get along, they were too much alike, you know? They bothe were too stubborn. He always wanted normal.

Mary could understand that. She had felt the same way while growing up, and she was glad her little boy had escaped from that.

- But he left college and went back to hunting. Looong story. _She doesn't need to know about Sammy's girlfriend._

- What about Dean?

- That boy … Missouri laughed heartly- …he is trouble, I can tell you, specially with girls.

Missouri winked at her and Mary laughed. She always knew he would be handsome.

- He worshipped John and he is Sam's protector since the night you died. He loves hunting, is the only thing he knows, and he is as good as his father was. He smarter than the looks, that for sure. And he is a good man over all. You can be proud.

- You said "was". That means that John…?

She couldn't say the words. She felt a pressure on her chest and suddenly she couldn't breath.

- I'm sorry honey. He died a couple years ago. – She took Mary's hand, trying to help her with her pain- He gave his life for Dean.

- For Dean?

- He made a deal to save Dean's life. He gave his soul, but I can tell you that he is no longer in the pit. I sense he is up there.

She was immensely relieved to know that John had been saved, but now she knew that she wouldn't see him again and that was killing her. John was everything to her. He had been since high school. He had been her best friend, her partner, her confident… the father of her children. And she missed him terribly.

She only had to look at Missouri to know that there was more.

- Tell me Missouri, I know that you are keeping something.

- It's Dean. He… he made a deal too, this one to save his brother's life. They gave him a year and…

_What's with the men of my family and demoniac deals?_

- And...?

- He was sent to hell seven months ago.

- Are you telling me that MY son…. MY little boy… MY angel… is in Hell???

- Not anymore by what I can tell. Three months ago I started _feeling_ him again. I can't explain it. I don't know how that ´s possible or who did it, but he is among us again.

_And it worries me, _but she didn't say that. Mary was already worried, scared and overwhelmed by the situation.

- I think we should go to bed. It's late, you've been through a lot and you need the rest.

Mary nodded absently. Unable to form words while her mind was replaying the events of the last hours, she simply followed Missouri to the guest bedroom and laid on the bed. Before she knew it she fell into a restless sleep full of memories and nightmares.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED? (Who am I kidding... Of course! Soon in The Visitor: they boys are heeeeeereee....)


	5. The boys are heeeereeeee…

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 5: The boys are heeeereeeee…**

**By Riama**

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!!!: episode 4.16 "On The Head Of A Pin"

A/N: Thanks to FunnyDays, snchills, DarkAero, impalamedean1, stepherz8907, Elric 2007 and freakaleek4jello!!

* * *

She didn't know what to expect on her first morning back into the world of the living, and she didn't know Missouri at all, but what she didn't expect was that instead of a morning greeting Missouri's first words to her were: "Your sons will be here in a couple of hours. I'm baking a pie."

She stood at the kitchen's doorway, still half asleep, frozen in place, trying to digest the psychic's words.

- You called them?

Missouri was by the kitchen counter, too busy cooking to look at Mary. She haven't even turned when the younger woman walked through the door.

- There was no need, they were already on his way here. That's how it works. Sometimes that happens. Maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe it's fate or part of a plan. Who knows.

She continued humming happily while working on the apple pie she was currently preparing.

- Do they know about…me?

- No.

- But, you talked to them, right?

- No.

Missouri didn't even looked up to answer.

Suddenly Mary was nervous and scared. Missouri turned and looked at her in the eye, the pie momentarily forgotten.

- Honey, it's natural to be afraid. But don't forget that they are your sons and they love you.

Mary nodded, she wasn't so sure about that though. Hell, she didn't even know if they would remember her. Love? How could they LOVE her? She was practically a stranger to them, she was a completely stranger to Sammy…

Missouri could feel her uneasiness and tried to lighten up the mood.

- Sure, they're gonna try a few Christoes and holly water on you…

They both smirked.

* * *

A couple of hours later both women were ready. The only sound present was the tic-toc of the wall clock. They were sitting nervously waiting in Missouri's living room. Well, only one of them was nervous. Mary was sitting very still, on the edge of the couch, practically bouncing in her seat, fidgeting with her hair and the dress Missouri had nicely lend to her. _It's vintage_, the woman had said laughing. She had no idea what it meant...

The familiar roar of a car made Mary bolt from her seat, while Missouri took her time to slowly get up. _The Impala_. She had completely forgotten about it, but its familiar sound she could recognise anywhere.

- Okay, I think it's better if you stay here while I talk to them.

Missouri hurried out of the living room towards the main door and walked out of the house closing the door behind her, leaving Mary alone with her thoughts.

She felt sick, physically sick thinking that her sons were a merely few feet from her. Thinking that she was about to see them, to meet them to be exact. Meet two grown men that were without doubt very different from the babies she had tucked in bed two nights ago (_Ha! More like two nights and 25 years!_). She sat down, stood up again, sat down once again and... she stood up, more like jumped from the couch, when she heard a deep voice coming from outside. Oh _my God! That's them??!_

Missouri stood at her porch, hands on her hips, watching the two men making their way from their car. She noticed something different immediately: Sam was the one driving the Impala. That was... unusual.

Sam looked different, _felt_ different to her. Stronger maybe. He carried himself with a confidence he had lacked before. Maybe he had matured but...

And Dean... _Oh poor baby_... Missouri's heart broke when she sensed the eldest brother. Sure, he looked tired, but she could sense it was not only physical exhaustion. He was... tired of fighting... tired of... living? But she didn't let her emotions show.

- Well, well, well... Look at that!- she greeted cheerfully- Didn't I tell you not to be strangers?

That earned her a honest smile from Sam and a shy smirk from Dean. She hugged both brothers, spending an extra seconds in Dean, trying to give him comfort.

- I'm glad you're back. Everything will be fine- she whispered in his ear.

She looked up at them, hands on her hips, Dean uncomfortable under her stare.

- Well, to what do I own the pleasure?

The brothers looked at each other. Well, more like Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at the ground, suddenly finding a particular spot really interesting.

Sam spoke.

- To sum up: an angel told us to come here.

Missouri cocked an eyebrow. _Well, that was new... but true_.

- And did that... _angel_... tell you why?

Sam shook his head.

- Do you know why?- he asked.

- I might.

Dean looked at her with sudden interest, and with the same suspicion she had seen in his mother's eyes the night before. He had been totally silent since their arrival, she noticed.

She sighed and looked at both boys in the eye. There was no easy way to start this conversation.

- Well... last night somebody arrived to my house.

Dean's eyes went immediately to the windows behind her, looking for confirmation that there was indeed somebody in there.

- Somebody I thought had been dead for a loooong time. I think – she looked at Dean- that the same thing that pulled you out might be behind this.

- Aggh, for God's sake Missouri! Tell us already!

Missouri looked at Sam angrily.

- Watch your mouth, boy! This is not easy for me!

Sam seemed to have shrunk a few inches and looked at Missouri sheepishly.

- I'm sorry- he apologised.

Missouri took a deep breath and spoke.

- Your mother. She is the person that came to me last night.

To say that the Winchesters looked shocked was far from the truth. Missouri looked at them, waiting for a response. They were gaping at Missouri, Sam trying to form words that he couldn't find. But it was Dean the first one to speak.

- Mom?

Missouri looked at him tenderly and nodded.

- Yes, sweetie, your mom. And she's been waiting for you for hours, the woman is getting crazy in there.

- Are you sure it is really her? Not some kind of demon or... shpeshifter or...?

- I know _it's her_.

Sam smiled happily and made his way to the main door as fast as he could, but stopped as soon as he felt that his older brother wasn't following. He looked over his shoulder.

- Dean?

Both Missouri and Sam looked at him worriedly. He was looking at the ground again, his expression clearly troubled, as if he was trying to decide something.

- I can't – he finally said in a small voice.

- What?? – Sam couldn't believe his ears.

- I can't see her... I can't let she see me... not like this... she'll be disappointed.

Neither Sam nor Missouri had time to reply to that. He turned, made his way to the car as fast as he could and left.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Sammy

_THE VISITOR_

_Chapter 6_

_A/N: I'm sorry it's be sooo long since my last update, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But you know, between real life getting in the way and writer's block... Please, read and tell me what you think, I really REALLY need your reviews right now. Check my LJ for updates: .com_

* * *

_She couldn't take it anymore, what was taking them so long? She was tired of pacing._

_Maybe they didn't want to see her, she could understand that Why would they want her in their lives again? After all, they had lived practically their whole life without her. _

_They weren't children anymore, they didn't need her anymore… That thought made her sad. Knowing that they needed her, that she was needed, used to be the most important part of each day since they were born. She missed being there in times when they probably needed her the most over all those years. She felt she had betrayed her sons. She felt … empty._

_She heard the main door and fast footsteps coming closer. Sure enough, a few seconds later a tall man walked into the living room followed by Missouri. A really tall man. _

_He stopped at the doorway. The look in his eyes when he saw her was a mixture of sadness and happiness she thought impossible. He took a step towards her, trying to decide what to do next._

_Missouri looked between the two Winchesters, unsure of her role in this particular meeting._

_- Mary, this is…_

_Mary approached the man, nervousness and doubts suddenly forgotten and, always looking in the eye, she touched his face. _

_It was then, in that exact moment, when for a few seconds she saw the six months old baby he once was inside the 6'4 man in front of her._

_- Sammy… _

_And that simple word, softly whispered with so much love, was all he needed to break down and cry like the baby he was two days before. He embraced his mom, a little awkwardly because of the height difference._

_And there they stood, embraced silently, wordlessly, for a few minutes. _

_Missouri watched the scene, sharing a few tears too, not wanting to interrupt._

_Sam broke the hug but didn't let her go, he was still holding her hand. He brushed the tears from his eyes with his free hand. He sighed and looked at his mom. His mom!_

_- Mom._

_She nodded, smiling through the tears. Immensely happy now that she knew that he wasn't rejecting her._

_- Oh Sammy… look at you! Two days ago you were a baby and now…_

_It was weird talking to him as an adult._

_- Two days ago?_

_He frowned and looked at Missouri, looking for an answer, and then at his mom again._

_Missouri knew it was her task to explain._

_- Her last memories are from the night of the fire, Sam. For her that was two days ago._

_- And you remember… everything that happened?_

_- If you mean the demon and what he did to you… yes, I do remember. And I'm so sorry Sammy, it was my…_

_Sam shook his head._

_- Don't ever say it, Mom – The word was strange in his mouth. – I know what happened with the demon, and it wasn't your fault at all. You did what you thought was the right thing .- He continued softly. – I don't blame you._

_- Thanks Sammy, that means a lot to me._

_She let his hand and look behind him. When she didn't find what she was looking for she looked at Missouri. Sam and Missouri exchanged worried glances._

_- I'm sorry Mary. The boy wasn't ready. But he'll come back… eventually._

_TBC???_


	7. Dejà vu

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 7 "Dejà vu"**

A/N: I have a weird condition. I live on reviews. If I don't get enough reviews my brain cells will stop working for good so, PLEEEEASE, help me! And just for today: free naked Winchester for the first five people to submit a review. Thanks for reading ;-)

* * *

*

*

*

It was late, around midnight. The full moon illuminating the earth. The house was quiet. Missouri and Sam were already asleep , and Mary Winchester was the only awake occupant of the house.

It had been a really exhausting day. Happy, but exhausting.

She had spent half of the day with her son, getting to know him all over again. And the other half worrying about her eldest. He wasn't answering his phone (Mobile phones! What an awesome invention! But what was the point if he wasn't answering?). He had left his car behind, a really worrying sign according to Sam, but he probably wasn't very far.

"He will come back… eventually", had said a confident Missouri.

*

*

*

*

*

She stood in front of a window. Arms crossed and brow furrowed. She had a lot in mind and couldn't stop thinking.

- _He will be alright._

The sudden noise startled her. She turned around and saw a figure by the door. The room was dark so she couldn't see his face.

- _Dean?,_ she asked hopefully.

The stranger took a step towards her and into the pale light of the moon. It was then she could finally see his features.

It was a man, he was probably in his early thirties. Dark hair, blue eyes and an cold expression on his face. He was wearing a raincoat and a tie.

- _I am not… Dean._

- _Who the hell are you?_

The man cocked his head and looked at her with curiosity..

- _You haven't changed, Mary_.

He approached her and when the moonlight created a shadow behind him, she could clearly see two huge black wings on his back.

- _Castiel_, she whispered. _I can't believe I forgot…_

Talking about déjà vu…

*

*

*

*

*

***FLASHBACK***

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_1977_

_Mary Winchester is so happy she could explode. Well, anyways she is about to pop. Almost 8 months pregnant and can't wait to meet her son. And all she can do is wait, that's it, wait and get ready for his arrival. HIS. She is sure it is a boy. She is about to bring another Winchester man into her life and she couldn't be happier._

_At the same time she can feel worry growing inside her. Each day she is closer to the end of the deal. She puts her hands protectively around her swollen stomach trying to transmit her love to the little being growing inside her. Her baby. John's son. She knows she won't have the time to see him grow up and that's killing her. The very thought of it makes her sick… John doesn't know, and she wants to keep it that way._

_She is lost on her thoughts. She is sitting on a chair on her son's room. The lights are out and she is looking through the window when a noise startles her._

_- John?_

_- My name is not John, the stranger says._

_She is on her feet in an instant, trying to find some sort of weapon in the nursery while she studies the man in front of her._

_- Mary Winchester, my name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord and I am here to transmit his message._

_Mary chuckled. An angel? That was something new._

_The "angel" took a step closer to Mary and she could see him clearly for the first time. It was a ordinary man, maybe in his fifties. Graying hair, jeans and flannel shirt. Like half of the farmers in Lawrence._

_- I see you don't believe me._

_Then a flash of lighting crossed the sky above the house and the angel's wings were visible for a few seconds._

_Mary let out a shaky breath._

_- Oh God…_

_- Yes, that's why I'm here. Mary Winchester, you have a mission._

_She sat down again, hands protecting her son, eyes never leaving the celestial creature._

_- Someday your son will be the one to save the world Mary, and for that purpose he will need to be special._

_- What do you mean "special"?_

_- Your son will be an angel of the Lord, Mary. A warrior of Heaven's army. He will have a human soul and aangel's grace. But to protect him, said grace would need to be kept safe until the time comes. And that, Mary, will be your job._

_Mary sat speechless, trying to digest all the information. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came, so she just stayed there gaping like a fish out of water._

_Castiel looked at her, confused._

_- Maybe I was too… blunt. You humans get overwhelmed easily. _

_Mary was flooded with an enormous sadness. Her wish of a happy and normal life for her and her family forgotten._

_- Does it have to be him?, her voice broke on the last words. She knew she sounded like a whiny little kid but couldn't help it. She didn't want this._

_- Yes Mary. I understand this has to be… hard on you, but it's his destiny._

_She nodded and looked down, weighing her options. After a couple of minutes she looked up at Castiel._

_- Okay, what do I have to do._

_- Nothing in fact. Your son's grace will be tied to your soul. You need to keep it for a while. When the time comes when he needs it, you'll know it._

_- But I…_

_- God knows about the deal you made with that demon, and he knows it was a prove of love. He is not angry at you, Mary._

_Mary felt a tear falling down her cheek. She had never been a religious person. Being a hunter did not leave time for that kind of thing. But knowing that God knew who she was, knowing that He had forgiven her for making a deal with a demon, knowing He had forgiven her sin, made her feel at peace._

_- But … I'll be dead._

_- Mary. Souls never die. Your son's grace will be safe with you. It will be fine._

_After another moment of silence she spoke again._

_- Will he be normal? I mean… no wings or halo, right? The last thing he's gonna need is kids picking on him at school._

_She laughed sadly._

_- Don't worry. He will be a good man._

_Her eyes watered thinking about that good man she would never meet._

_- Now I must go. We'll see each other in a few years, Mary._


	8. Conversations

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 8**

*

*

*

A/N: Thank you, THANK YOU for all those great reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I'm quite happy with it. Tell me what you think, ok? Reviews are addictive!

*

*

*

PRESENT TIME

Lawrence, Kansas

Missouri's living room

*

*

She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Castiel. More than that, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about God's plans for her eldest son.

Maybe it was one of the perks of being resuscitated, maybe she wasn't completely herself yet. Maybe a resuscitation had phases, like a NASA project. Something like "phase 1: body", "phase 2: body functions", "phase 3: memories", "phase 4: where the hell is my sense of humor?"…

She looked at the man in front her, so different and at the same time so similar to the man she had met three decades before.

"So… the time has arrived", she stated.

Castiel nodded, never breaking eye contact. She felt like an insect under the microscope, and suddenly self conscious of her almost see-through night gown.

"Yes it has. But I'm afraid Dean is not…. ready yet."

She didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean with that?"

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but a deep voice interrupted them.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

There stood Sammy, straightened to all his height, looking menacing and really really angry.

Scary was something she never thought would one day describe her baby son, but he really was. Standing there by the door, angry like she had never seen him before, she thought about their early conversation.

"_I can feel something inside me, Mom. I can feel something…. evil growing inside me. I hate it but I can't fight it. It's getting stronger and harder for me to resist to it…"_

She could see that "evil" he had been talking about. She was scared but obviously Castiel wasn't.

The angel looked between the two Winchesters and, seeing that he wasn't welcomed, he disappeared.

*

*

*

Somewhere in Lawrence…

*

*

A figure sat crossed legged under a tree looking pensive at the blue house in front him. Beer in hand, he had been there for over a hour. It was late so he didn't think he need to worry about neighbors calling the police about him. Well, he didn't care anyway. Angels had no problem pulling him out of Hell, so getting him out of jail wouldn't probably be too hard.

Looking at the house in front of him, his home once, he had been trying to remember all the happy moments he had lived there. He found himself remembering things he had thought long forgotten. The truth is he had been trying to block all those memories from his "other" life since he was a kid. Those had hurt in the past, but know they felt strangely comforting.

"Imagine how the real deal would feel?"

Amazinly enough he wasn't surprised by Castiel this time. Maybe it was the beer… He didn't turned to the voice.

"And how would you know that?", he spat.

"She's been waiting for you. She's… worried about you."

And he surprised himself once again when he found out that he didn't want to worry his mom.

*

*

*

Lawrence, Kansas

Missouri's living room

*

*

Castiel sudden departure had left an uncomfortable silence in the room. Only Sam's deep breaths were heard. He was trying to calm himself down.

When she thought it was safe to talk she tried to find her son's eyes with her own.

"What had just happened?"

Sam looked at the floor embarrassed and, hands in his jeans pockets, he gave her mom his best puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She reciprocated him with a "Mom knows best" look. Well, at least he thought it was one of those. He had never seen one before.

He looked away, he seemed utterly embarrassed. He changed in a instants from "6'4-killing-machine" mode to "my-dog-ate-my-homework-and-you-know-I'm-lying" mode. He'd been caught.

Mary smirked. "_I still got it!"_

"He hurt Dean", he whispered.

Suddenly the worn-out rug under his feet was incredibly interesting. Was it grey? Was it brown? World would never find out… He knew he sounded like a brat whose dog had been kicked.

He said so low that she thought she had just imagined it.

"What do you mean with "hurt"?"

Sam sighed.

Mary knew it was gonna be a long talk. And that was indeed confirmed when Sam took her arm and guided her to the nearest couch. They sat next to each other. Half turned so they were kind of facing each other.

"You know about Dean's time in Hell, right?"

He looked into his mother's eyes looking for an answer. She simply nodded.

"He spent four months… down there. And… you know…. Four months in Hell are like… like…"

"Forty years", Mary finished for him.

If her heart hadn't been broken before, this was the moment it broke. When she finally realized what her son had been through.

"Dean said he didn't remember a thing about that time... I should've known he was lying… he had changed."

"In what way?"

"You see, he usually is like this… this cocky, arrogant, confident guy… he thinks he is indestructible and… irresistible…"

Mary smiled through tears she hadn't realized were falling.

"But when he came back… something was off, you know? I didn't notice it at first, but it's been getting more obvious."

Mary nodded, finally understanding what Castiel had meant with "not ready yet".

"What did Castiel do?"

"He was the one to pull Dean out of Hell and, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for that, but it had a price."

"Price", she stated calmly. He could hear the question behind that word.

"There was this demon… Alistair… he kind of "knew" Dean in Hell."

He paused, he had gotten to the hardest part.

"A few weeks ago Alistair was captured by the angels. They were looking for answers. They tried to make him talk, but they couldn't. That's when they called Dean."

"What for?"

A part of Sam felt like he was betraying his brother telling his mom about this. After all, if it had been so hard for him to tell Sam, telling his mother would probably be a hundred times worse. But he knew he was making things easier for Dean somehow.

"During his time in Hell… during thirty years he was tortured, but during the other 10…"

Mary had read and learnt enough about Hell during her childhood to know what Sam was trying to say.

"He was the torturer", she whispered.

Sam nodded sadly.

"So when they needed someone to torture Alistair they thought Dean would be their best option because of his… experience. They basically made him do it. He didn't want to, mom. He really didn't want to be like that."

Mary tried to whip the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"But the seal that was keeping Alistair broke and he almost kill Dean."

He was trying hard not to cry in front of his mom.

"The worst is not what he did, but what he said."

"And what was that?"

"Demons need to break 66 seals to start the Apocalypse. It is written that _the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break_. That seal needed to be broken before the others, it needed to be broken in order to break the others. And Dean did it."

Mary was speechless.

*

*

*

Missouri's home

A couple of hours later…

*

Mary had tried to sleep. She really tried, honestly. But when she couldn't, she found out she was hungry. More like starving. She didn't want to bother Missouri and Sammy so she didn't turn the lights on for her little trip to the kitchen.

She made a beeline to the fridge and opened the door inspecting its contents. She took a bowl of fried chicken and closed the door with her hip. That's when he noticed for the first time that somebody was sitting at the kitchen table, head low.

In her surprised she let the bowl fell, making a loud noise and scattering all the chicken on the kitchens floor.

"Castiel?", she asked carefully.

"My name is nor Castiel", a husky voice replied.

She shakily reached for the light switch and, after the blinding effect was over, she was face to face to a familiar pair of green eyes.


	9. The end?

**THE VISITOR**

**Chapter 9**

**"The End?"**

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: **Okay people... First of all I want to thank you for reading, reviewing and/or adding my story to your favourites or story alert. This is probably the last chapter so PLEEEASE review this time, ok? The possibility of a sequel depends on your reviews. Once again thanks and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**October 1983**

*

*

"_What you doing, Mommy?"_

_Mary was so busy with her task that she didn't hear her eldest son entering the kitchen._

_She looked down at him. It was early in the morning so that explained the Batman PJs he was wearing but… was that the bathroom's curtain he was using as a cape?_

"_What are you wearing, Dean?"_

_She put her hands on her hips, trying to look angry. She knew she hadn't succeeded when he smiled at her. That smile of his could lit up a room._

"_I'm Batman", the four-year-old said confidently._

_She laughed, she couldn't help it if he was a cute kid._

_She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Yeah, sure. You're Batman."_

_She picked him up and sat him on the kitchen counter where she was working. She ruffled his blonde hair and he laughed. It was getting too long._

"_You need a haircut, angel."_

_He pouted._

"_No."_

_His dad entered the kitchen in that moment, catching the last part of their talk._

"_Son, you don't wanna look like a chick, do you?" He asked, trying not to laugh at his son's serious expression. Mary elbowed him in the ribs, slightly offended by the term "chick"._

_Now Dean pouted and looked indignantly at his dad, crossing his little arms._

"_I'm not a chick." _

_Then he smiled mischievously and, raising his arms, he hollered "Cause I'M BATMAN!!!"_

_That sent his parents into a fit of laughter, and woke little Sammy, whose cries could now be heard._

"_Great", John said. "It took me a whole hour to put him to sleep."_

_He looked at Mary, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes._

"_You're breaking my heart", she stated._

"_You are so cold", he said leaving the kitchen after a quick kiss._

_It was then when Dean finally realized what his mom had been doing. His face lit up._

"_You're making pie!!! Can I help, peeeeease?"_

"_No Dean. This one is for Mrs. Cooper."_

_Dean's face turned into a scowl at the mention of their neighbor's name. _

"_Why a pie for her?"_

"_Because you shaved her cat?"_

_Dean was brooding now. He didn't like Mrs. Cooper. After all, he was helping the poor cat. _

_He remembered Tommy's birthday when a chunk of bubblegum had somehow ended on his head and Mom had to cut some of his hair to get ridden of the gum. So when a can of glue had "accidentally" ended on the poor feline, Dean thought that it was the safest option._

"_And you, mister, are gonna take the pie to Mrs. Cooper's and apologize to her and her husband, ok?"_

"_No, Mom! She mean! She don't like me and 's gonna hurt me!"_

_Mary saw that her son was indeed scared of their neighbor._

"_Dean, do you remember what I tell you every night?"_

_He stubbornly looked away._

"_Dean…"_

_He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically._

"_That angels are watching over me…", he replied bored._

"_That's it Dean. Nobody can hurt you. Angels are watching over you."_

…

And how wrong she was…

*

*

*

**PRESENT TIME**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**Missouri's kitchen**

*

*

Mary let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding.

There she was. Year 2009… (H_a! Stanley Kubrick, beat that!). _It was past 2 a.m. She was in the middle of some psychic's kitchen, dressed in a almost see-through white night gown, surrounded by pieces of fried chicken. And that was the moment chosen to meet her son after 26 years.

There was no doubt it was him.

The eyes… those freckles she thought would disappear with the years… that angelic face…

His hair had gone darker with the years, and it was a lot shorter, and there was stubble on his face too, but he was as handsome as she had thought he would be someday. There was a half eaten of pie in front of him. He was in jeans and T-shirt, but she could see John's leather jacket on a near chair. _John._

"Dean…"

He stood up and walked to his mother. He simply stood in front of her, unsure about what to do next, unsure about how to act around her.

He looked so sad, so lost, so vulnerable, that it was breaking her heart.

He looked anywhere but at her. Mary took her cue from her son and, taking his face in her hands, she looked into Dean's eyes, trying to reassure him. Their eyes met, and the feeling was so familiar, so comfortable, so… right…

When his eyes started watering and his chin started trembling she knew she had completed her task. She pulled her son in a much needed hug and let him cry.

"Shhh. It's okay my angel. Mom is here now. Everything is gonna be okay."

*

*

*

**THE END?**


End file.
